This invention relates to a method and compositions for promoting nerve regeneration.
Neurons are postmitotic cells which do not ungergo cell division or mitosis and accordingly are resistant to antimitotic agents. Neurons are closely associated with and surrounded by glial cells or astrocytes which proliferate and are susceptible to antimitotic agents. One of the difficultues in achieving regeneration of nerve fibers after they have been damaged or severed is that the glial cells proliferate and form a barrier to the regenerating nerve fibers. The result is that the further movement of the fibers toward anticipated attachment sites is blocked and regeneration of structure and function ceases.
Oxygen is vital to the normal function and development of nerves. If oxygenation can be increased, this will favor new growth. As demonstrated by R. Llinas, et al., Fed. Proc. 40, #8, 2240-45 (1981), H.sub.2 O.sub.2 in mammalian Ringer's solution can favor nerve survival and vitality.